1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of connections and, more particularly, to a connection assembly for snap-connecting two components. The snap connection assembly has particular application in interlocking certain appliance components, such as cosmetic end caps to structural posts for a cooking appliance control panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certainly, there exist an abundance of different connection assemblies in the art. In particular, mechanical fasteners are commonly employed to interconnect a wide range of components. Obviously, utilizing mechanical fasteners requires more parts and, although mechanical fasteners can be produced economically, the use of mechanical fasteners can add to the cost of the overall assembly. Perhaps more importantly, the use of mechanical fasteners can add to the complexity and overall assembly time. Although this may not be a significant factor for many products, one can readily image the additional, cumulative assembly time and cost associated with utilizing mechanical fasteners, such as screws, in interconnecting certain components of a product which is mass produced at a manufacturing plant.
With this in mind, some consideration can be given to utilizing other known connection arrangements to avoid, or at least minimize, the need for supplemental mechanical fasteners. Welding, gluing and other similar connection variations are seen to have similar deficiencies in connection with increased elements, cost and assembly time. Still, there are other connections, such as snap or twist-type connections, which can be employed to advantageously avoid the number of parts, as well as reduce assembly time. Unfortunately, these types of connections are generally not very robust and, as such, have not been relied upon to securely interlock multiple components. In addition, snap-type connections are typically relegated for use with interconnecting plastic components which readily provide for necessary component flexure in making the connection.
With the above in mind, it would be beneficial to provide a snap-connection which can be effectively used to interlock components in a robust fashion. More particularly, there is seen to be a need in the art for a snap-type connection particularly for use to securely interlock metal components, or a combination of plastic and metal components.